Prove Strength
by Svui
Summary: Stärke beweisen? Ja, dass musswill Omi, vor allem vor Aya. Der Chibi geht mit seiner Freundin Jo durch die Hölle! WARNUNG RAPE!
1. Zu zweit allein

**Prove Strength**

Untertitel: Stärke gegen Toy und Joy  
Teil: 1/5  
Autor: Svui  
Mail: fight4nutellaweb.de  
Beta: eigentlich meine Freundin, doch die hatte dann doch was anderes im Kopf und nu hab ich es mir noch mal durchgelesen, den Inhalt aber ganz so gelassen. Sry für meinen Ausdruck!  
Fandom: Weiss Kreuz  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Omi, und Omi und die noch unbekannte Jo  
Warnung: rape, darkfic, angst, sap, vielleicht auch ein kleines bisschen Romantik  
Inhalt: Stärke beweisen? Ja, dass muss/will Omi, vor allem vor Aya. Der Chibi geht mit seiner Freundin Jo durch die Hölle!  
Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir!  
Kommi: So Leutz, nu wird ich ne neue Fic veröffentlichen, die liegt hier schon ein paar Wochen rum, musste aber noch mal drüber gelesen werden. Es werden 5 Teile, die ich etwa wöchentlich on stellen werde! Außerdem hab ich das Gefühl mal wieder übertrieben zu haben. Aber ihr werdet's ja hoffentlich lesen und dann beurteilen können, ich freu mich über Kommis! Viel Spaß!

Zu zweit allein

„Nein Aya, ich werde dort nicht hingehen!"

„Ich denke wir hatten dieses Gespräch schon oft genug. Es gibt Entscheidungen die du nicht einfach nach Lust und Laune fällen kannst. Du wirst die Schule zu Ende machen Omi, da ist kein Diskussionsbedarf."

„Du hast echt von nichts 'ne Ahnung!", Omis Stimme wurde laut. Seine Laune war echt miserabel und da frustrierte es ihn noch mehr, dass Aya das so scheinbar gelassen hinnahm.

„Ach, von was denn nicht. Omi, ich bin auch 13 Jahre zur Schule gegangen und habe mich nicht beschwert. Auch wenn dich der Schulstoff anödet und du glaubst du wärst den anderen Schülern mit deinem Wissen überlegen entbindet es dich nicht davon die Schulbank zu drücken."  
"Man, ich bin 17, hab meinen Abschluss, außerdem einen Killerjob und ich gehe rund um die Uhr in einem Blumengeschäft arbeiten um den Schein zu wahren, reicht das nicht?"

„Ach und trotzdem hast du noch Zeit stundenlang im Net zu surfen. Es gibt da nichts zu bereden Omi, du gehst und damit basta."

Wutentbrannt drehte sich Omi um, versetzte dem Sofa noch einen Fußtritt und verschwand nach oben, auf dem Weg vor sich hin fluchend, erst nur zu sich selbst, dann schrie er noch mal durchs Haus.

„Warum checkt ihr es einfach nicht? WARUM? In diesem Haus nimmt mich ja so oder so niemand ernst!"

Omi war in letzter Zeit um einiges gereizter als sonst. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind behandelt und von Aya bevormundet.

Worum ging es hier eigentlich? Er hatte nicht das Gefühl als wäre es sein Leben. Lag es an Aya der in ihm immer noch den kleinen Takatori sah. Es war nicht fair.

Aya hatte an diesem Gespräch irgendeine Kleinigkeit gestört. Er kam nur nicht darauf was es war. Klar Omi wurde langsam erwachsen und eigentlich hatte er dem Jungen nichts vorzuschreiben, doch er tat dies ja nicht aus Bosheit, es war zu Omis Nutzen, nur sah er dies derweil nicht.

„Was hat der nur bloß so gegen die Schule, OK, ich muss sagen gern hingegangen bin ich auch nicht gerade, aber er scheut sich ja dermaßen dagegen."

Yohji hatte den Streit in der Küche schwerlich überhören können.

„Hn."

Jetzt viel es ihm ein, was genau hatte der Kleine denn genau gegen die Schule! Jedes Mal benötigte er ein anderes Argument, mal waren es die Lehrer, die von nichts eine Ahnung hatten, dann sagte er, er sei alt genug auch selber zu entscheiden, ob er hingehe und dann wiederum war es der Zeitmangel. Aya ließ die Überlegungen erst mal ruhen und machte Abendessen für alle.

Der Jüngste Weiss war jedoch auch in der nächsten Zeit öfters nicht im Schulunterricht anzufinden. Normalerweise fälschte er dann die Unterschrift des Anführers um sich als Krank zu entschuldigen. 2 Wochen später flog er damit jedoch auf. Den Lehrern kam das unregelmäßige Fehlen des Tsukiyono nicht realistisch beziehungsweise krankheitsbedingt vor. Deswegen klingelte an diesem Vormittag um halb 11 das Telefon im Koneko und es war nicht wie sonst ein Kunde am Apparat, sondern die Sekretärin von Omis Schule. Sie teilte Aya mit, dass der Direktor gerne mit ihm sprechen würde und sie vereinbarten einen Termin.

Zu Mittag kam der Computerexperte nichtsahnend und mal ausgelassen zur Tür herein. Aya wartete schon im Flur auf ihn. Mit seinem Blick hätte er seinen Teamkollegen aufspießen können. Dem dämmerte langsam warum Aya so schlechter Laune schien. Dann ging es los! Aber Aya schrie nicht, nein, mit seinem kühlen, bitteren Ton versetzte er Omi auch so in Panik.

„Hallo Omi, kannst du mir mal bitte sagen, wo du den Vormittag gewesen bist?"

Er wollte nur einen Tag, einen Tag ganz für sich, doch dieser schien es nicht zu werden.

OK, da hatte Lügen wohl heute keine Chance. Was nun? Die Wahrheit?

„Ich war in der Stadt."

„Alleine?"

„Nein, mit einer Freundin."

„Und was habt ihr dort gemacht?"

„Wir waren stöbern und shoppen und im Park."

„Die Sekretärin deiner Schule hat angerufen und der Direktor fragt sich wieso du derzeit so unregelmäßig in die Schule kommst."

Ha ha, der Direktor, wie ironisch!

„ ..."

„Jaa?"

„Du willst eine Antwort darauf? Welche? Das ich nicht hin wollte oder es besser gesagt immer noch nicht will!"

„Gibt es dafür einen überaus schlagenden Grund?"

Schlagen, ja, das sollte man ihn. Einen Grund, ja und ich hab dir schon so viele genannt, reichen die nicht?

„Ja"

„Welchen?"

„Was willst du hören? Dir ist er doch eh nicht ausreichend."

„An deiner Stelle würde ich die Sache ein wenig ernster sehen, Omi. Es geht um dein Abitur."

Ach nee, mein zukünftiges Leben, ich mein nicht das es so wäre, als würde es keinen Sinn machen weg zu bleiben.

„Du hast mich enttäuscht. Nicht nur weil ich dachte, dass die Sache geklärt gewesen sei, sondern weil du Unterschriftenfälschung gemacht hast. Mit meinem Namen.

Ich dachte man könnte dir mehr vertrauen und du wärst mittlerweile ein bisschen reifer. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du dies hier oben," er tippte sich mit dem Finger an die Schläfe „auch mal einsetzten willst."

Omi schaute ihm in die Augen und seine Stimmung schwenkte mit einem Mal um. Der Sarkasmus blieb auf der Strecke und übrig blieb nur Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung. Denn auch er hatte gedacht, dass Aya vielleicht auch nur eine Sekunde über den Grund nachdenken würde, doch es schien nicht so.

Er drehte seinen Kopf weg, blickte aus dem Fenster.

Was rechtfertigte eigentlich was! Hätte er es nicht tun dürfen, auch in Anbetracht der Tatsachen?

Er fing an sich schuldig zu fühlen.

„Die erste Sache: du wirst die nächsten 3 Wochen keinen Internetzugang bekommen..."

Omi blickte panisch auf.

Das konnte er jetzt nicht ernst gemeint haben. Bitte nicht auch noch das.

„ ...und zweitens haben wir morgen früh um 8 einen Termin bei deinem Direktor.

Tod? Wo bist du? Komm und hol mich!

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, auch Yohji und Ken, die zugehört hatten, wagten keinen Atemzug.

„Wars das?" Omi sah seinen Anführer müde an. Dann verschwand er auf sein Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen war, wie fast immer, Aya der Erste der in der Küche stand und das Frühstück machte.

Omi stand noch später auf als normal. Er wollte vermeiden, länger als nötig mit dem Anführer auf engstem Raum zusammen zu sein. Als einzigst positiven Aspekt an diesem Morgen sah er, dass er mal nicht mit dem Bus zur Schule musste.

Omi kam in die Küche und grummelte ein „Morgen", schweigend schmierte er sich ein Brot und schlürfte seinen Kaffee. Nach 3 Minuten war er wieder verschwunden.

Um 15 Minuten vor 8 huschte der 17-jährige in seiner dicken Daunenjacke mit dem Rucksack auf dem Rücken die Treppe hinunter. In dem Moment kam auch Aya aus der Küche und meinte:

„Lass uns fahren."

Im Auto, auf der Fahrt zur Schule herrschte Schweigen. Aya hielt den Wagen auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Gebäude. Sie stiegen aus und gingen über den Schulhof zum Eingang des Haupteingangs.

„Hi Omi, wo warst du denn? Warum warst du nicht im Bus?", Omi drehte sich um und umarmte seine Freundin, die er schon an der Stimme erkannt hatte.

„Hi Jo, tut mir Leid. ... Ich muss jetzt zum Direx.", er deutete auf Aya, der sich das Geschehen, von 3 Meter Entfernung aus, angesehen hatte.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Erklär ich dir nachher, ja? Hey, jetzt brauch ich deine Stärke.", die letzten Worte hatte er nur noch gemurmelt.

„Hey, keine Panik, kriegen wir hin!"

Aya war in der Zwischenzeit von einem Fuß auf den anderen getreten:

„Komm Omi!"

Der Junge löste sich von Joana und ging weiter.

„Wer war das?"

„Joana"

„...und?"

„Sie ist meine beste Freundin."

Mittlerweile standen sie vor dem Büro des Direktors. Welche Panik ihn überfiel, wenn er an diese Räume dachte. Es war 2 Minuten vor 8 und so klopfte der Rothaarige an die Tür.

„Bitte, herein!"

Die beiden Weiss traten ein. Sie wurden gebeten sich zu setzten und das Gespräch fing an. Omi hatte sich verkrampft in seinen Stuhl gedrückt, als er den massigen Körper seines Direktors sah. Er überragte ihn um fast 2 Köpfe und auch in der Breite um einiges. Verängstigt starrte er auf die klobigen Hände des Mannes.

Nun redeten sie über ihn, erzählten alles, besprachen seine Noten, sein Sozialverhalten und Aya erzählte von seiner Freizeitbeschäftigung, dass er gerne im Internet surfte, dass er im Laden mitarbeitete... alles. Omi kam sich vor wie ein Objekt. Die meiste Zeit wurde er ignoriert. Nicht das er es vorgezogen hätte mit zureden, aber sie sprachen über ihn, als hätte er keine Entscheidungsmacht.

In ihm zog sich alles zusammen, den Mut etwas zu ändern verlor er und Wut, Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit machte sich in ihm breit.

Nach mehr als einer Stunde wurden die Älteren sich einig, dass Omi einige der versäumten Stunden nach holen sollte. Der Direktor bat sich dafür an, dies in einigen Fächern zu übernehmen.

In Omis Augen stand die Panik geschrieben. Er wollte noch etwas erwidern, sich verteidigen, beide von dieser Idee abbringen. Aber der eine war ganz sicher dafür und der hatte Omis Vormund schon überzeugt.

Aya verabschiedete den Direktor und schob dann Omi aus der Tür. Dessen Kopf war noch nicht so klar, dass er einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte.

„Wo hast du jetzt Unterricht?"

„...", Omi zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte die Frage noch nicht registriert, schwebte mit seinen Gedanken noch ganz woanders.

„HEY!", das weckte den Jungen nun doch aus seinen Gedanken. Er hob den Blick und sah für eine kurze Zeit in Ayas Augen. Der Anführer konnte nur Enttäuschung lesen. Dabei fragte er sich warum Omi sich so anstellte, immerhin waren ein paar Strafstunden doch besser, als von der Schule verwiesen zu werden.

Omi wandte den Blick ab und ging ohne ein Wort den Flur hinunter Richtung ‚Schwarzes Brett'. Er schaute wo er nun Unterricht haben sollte und ob sonst irgendetwas anstand.

Aya war ihm gefolgt, sah wie Omi auf eine Tür im Erdgeschoss zu steuerte und sagte:

„Wir sehen uns heute erst um 5, Omi, bis dann. Viel Spaß!"

Omi reagierte nicht darauf. Er zog die Schultern hoch, stellte seinen Körper wieder auf Abwehr.

Er klopfte an die Tür des Klassenraums, wurde hereingerufen und ließ sich auf den freien Platz neben Joana nieder. Möglicherweise war sie die einzige die seine Nervosität und Angespanntheit bemerkte, doch die Anzeichen waren eigentlich nur allzu deutlich. Er hatte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt, den Kopf zwischen die Schultern gezogen und nun kaute er, wie in letzter Zeit öfters, auf dem gekrümmten kleinen Finger seiner linken Hand rum. Er war mit roten Hämatomen und Bisswunden übersäht und teilweise blau angelaufen. Die meiste Zeit versteckte er diesen Finger in seinen Taschen.

„Omi, was ist los? ...Es ist doch gerade nichts passiert, oder? Der aus eurer WG war doch dabei!"

„ ...ich ... ich muss nun immer montags, mittwochs und donnerstags zu ihm ...er will..."

Omis Stimme brach ab, er war noch sichtlich geschockt.

„Er will ..., dass ich alle Stunden bei ihm nachhole ...Jo, heute, er will"

„RUHE DAHINTEN!"

„... gleich", und Joana schob ihre Hand in seine und drückte leicht zu, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war.

Als es zur Pause klingelte drehte sich die Schwarzhaarige zu Omi um und drehte seinen Stuhl zu sich.

„Hey Omi..."

Er schaute sie panisch an. Sie griff zu erst nach seiner linken Hand und zog den Finger aus seinem Mund. Sie sah den Blutfaden, der hinunter über seinen Handrücken lief, doch er versteckte die Hand flink in den Taschen seiner Jeans und sie sagte nichts dazu.

Sie rückte mit ihrem Stuhl heran und legte ihre Arme um Omis Oberkörper und zog ihn zu sich. Der Junge sackte immer weiter herunter und irgendwann lag sein Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge und sie spürte wie er weinte.

Die herumstehenden Mitschüler, die sich über sie lustig machten, waren ihnen ziemlich egal.

Omi beruhigte sich wieder langsam und begann dann zu erzählen.

„Ich muss jetzt immer bis halb 5 zu ihm und Aya ... er weiß nichts und ... er hat zugestimmt. Ich halte das nicht aus Joana."

Das Mädchen wusste nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte, sie kannte Omis Panik und wollte, dass es aufhörte, dass damit Schluss war. Mit allem.

Nachdem für die anderen der Unterricht aus war, brachte Joana Omi noch bis zum Sekretariat. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich hab dich lieb"

Das Zittern von Omi wurde immer heftiger. Als der Direktor aus seinem Büro kam und Omi zu sich rief, suchte dieser den Blick von seiner Freundin und fand ihn auch. Sie wollte ihn mit ihrem Blick beruhigen und tatsächlich ging Omi auf die Tür zu. Unterbrach aber den Blickkontakt nicht, bis die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen wurde. Joana wurde sich bewusst, dass sie in seinen Augen kaum einen Funken Hoffnung gesehen hatte.

Die nächsten Stunden nahm Omi so hin. Das wichtigste war, dass er nicht zu viel darüber nach dachte, denn dann war er kurz vorm Absturz. Er ließ alles mit sich geschehen und versuchte immer wieder seine Gedanken von den Schmerzen weg zu lenken, an Tage mit Jo, oder irgendwelche Scherze von Yohji. Egal was, nur nicht das hier und jetzt. Nicht die Demütigung, Scham und den Ekel.

Irgendwann war es vorbei. Geschätzt war es ein Jahrzehnt später, dabei waren es nur Stunden...nur. Danach reagierte Omi wie eine Maschine. Das Laufen machte ihm noch Probleme, immer wieder stolperte er, musste sich irgendwo festhalten um nicht umzukippen. Die Tränen liefen haltlos über seine Wangen. Es waren zu viele Gefühle um sie alle hinter einer Maske zu verbergen.

Omi hatte sich den Schal etwa 4 mal um den Hals gebunden, er reichte bis zu seiner Nase. Die Kapuze hing ihm tief in die Stirn. Er fror trotzdem. Es war die Kälte der Schmerzen und der Angst.

Der Bus brachte ihn bis zur Straßenecke in der Nähe des Hauses. Auf den letzten paar Metern ging er wieder sicherer. Sein leerer Blick streifte über die Vorgärten, der anderen Häuser und blieben an dem Blumenladen hängen.

Ja, was nun? Ich mein, es wär schon ein Witz da nun reinzuspazieren, so wie ich gerade bin. Ein bisschen aberwitzig. Oh und was wird Aya sagen. Wobei er sicherlich eine Erklärung hierfür finden würde. Bestimmt habe ich eine Prügelei angezettelt, oder... ach keine Ahnung

Mit jedem Schritt, den er näher kam, wurde er auch wieder unruhiger. Normalerweise war im Laden nachmittags so viel los, dass Omi direkt nach der Schule direkt mithelfen musste. Er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage dazu. Was sollte er tun! Er konnte nur durch das Geschäft.

Omis Schritte wurden immer schneller. Er drückte die Tür des Koneko auf. Hastete in wenigen Schritten hindurch. Drängte sich an den Leuten vorbei hinter den Tresen, dann verschwand er in der Tür die zum Haus führte.

Yohji hatte ihn aber bemerkt, nur für wenige Sekunden hatte er den panischen Gesichtsausdruck des Chibis gesehen. Es beunruhigte ihn und deswegen wimmelte er eine Kundin ab, übergab eine andere an Ken und hastete hinter dem Kleinen her.

„Omi warte, was ist los?"

Der jüngste Weiss hatte seine Tasche im Flur abgeworfen. Seine Jacke lag auf der Treppe und Omi selbst war ins Badezimmer geflüchtet. Yohji klopfte an.

„Omi? ...Was ist los?"

Zuerst hörte er gar nichts, dann das leise Gemurmel des Kleinen.

„Bitte nicht ... Yohji bitte, lass mich nur jetzt in Ruhe ... bitte ... ich kann jetzt nicht..."

Dann hörte man nur noch wie sich Omi übergab, wie es ihm immer wieder hoch kam und er nach Luft schnappte.

„Omi, bitte mach auf, ich will dir helfen."

Grad kann ich weder die Tür aufmachen, noch deine Hilfe gebrauchen. Bitte hau einfach ab.

„Verschwinde...bitte..."

„Nur wenn du mir versprichst, dass du keinen Mist baust und uns sofort Bescheid sagst, wenn du Hilfe brauchst."

„...mhm"

„Ich hoffe du kommst klar. Ich geh dann wieder in den Laden."

Yohjis Gedanken drehten sich. Er hatte keine Ahnung was mit dem Kleinen los war. Es war nicht seine Art sich dermaßen zu verschließen und das ging nun schon länger so. Anfangs hatte er getippt, dass es Liebeskummer sei, aber sicher war er sich da nicht.

Als eine weitere Horde junger Mädchen in das Koneko kamen und Aya und die anderen völlig überbeschäftigt waren, herrschte Aya:

„Wo bleibt Omi, er soll hier helfen!"

Yohji ging zu ihm hinüber und sagte in ruhigem Ton:

„Aya, ich glaube das ist gerade keine gute Idee. Der ist total fertig."

„Was ist mit dem! Der kann sich nicht immer drücken."  
"Nun reicht's aber, Aya. Er reihert sich gerade den Magen aus dem Leib und würde uns hier im Laden zusammen klappen."

Der Rothaarige erwiderte nichts mehr und arbeitete weiter. Auch Ken und Yohji waren bis 7 Uhr voll beschäftigt. Nachdem die Ladentür abgeschlossen war, wusch Yohji sich schnell die Hände, warf seine Schürze über den Haken und rannte die Treppe hinauf.

Die Badezimmertür war geöffnet und eine leichte Brise wehte durch den Flur. Omi hatte im Bad das Fenster geöffnet. Der Playboy ging weiter zu Omis Zimmertür und klopfte an.

„Hey Omi"

„Was willst du?"

Die Maske hatte sich in den letzten 2 Stunden wieder vollkommen aufgebaut.

Yohji öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Der Jüngste saß am Schreibtisch über irgendwelchen Büchern und schien was für die Schule zu tun.

„Was war los?"

„Nichts, wieso?"

„Komm, doof bin ich auch nicht. Anlügen kannst du wen anders."  
"Und was geht es dich an! Du kannst mich mal!"

„Hallo? Wie alt bist du? Du verhältst dich wie ein 5. Klässler. Ich werd dir nicht hinter her laufen, wenn du mal wieder Zicke spielen willst. Es ist nicht mein Problem wie du klar kommst."  
Yohji knallte die Tür hinter sich.

Omi brach weinend überm Tisch zusammen.

Warum nur? Warum?


	2. Wertschätzung

Hi Leutz, bzw. Leut, denn bis nu is ja nur ein Kommitant, snief! Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es noch mehr Leutchen gibt die diese Fic lesen und da ich viel zu ungeduldig bin, konnt ich nicht warten mit dem on stellen, wobei ich ja so oder so gesagt, hab, dass etwa jede Woche ein Chap kommt. Da bin ich dann in einem Monat schon rum. Deswegen sollte ich schleunigst an neuen Fics schreiben. Was labere ich euch zu. Lest mal schön! 

LG Svui

Wertschätzung

Die anderen bekamen den Chibi an diesem Tag nicht mehr zu Gesicht. Und auch am nächsten Tag erst wieder am Nachmittag nach der Schule. Er verhielt sich unverändert. Verlor kein unnötiges Wort und verkroch sich in seinem Zimmer. Die anderen sahen ihn nur bei der Arbeit im Koneko, oder beim Essen, wenn er dazu erschien. Meist aß er nur ein paar Bissen, oder blieb gleich in seinem Zimmer.

Omis körperliche Veränderung war deutlich sichtbar. Er hatte dunkle Augenringe und meist rot geränderte Augen. Sein kleiner Finger war mittlerweile blau angelaufen und meistens zitterte er.

Der junge Tsukiyono ging jedoch regelmäßig zur Schule und hatte in der letzten Woche kein mal gefehlt. Er ließ die Stunden beim Direx über sich ergehen und das einzige was in morgens dazu motivierte zur Schule zu gehen, war die Freude Joana zu sehen. Er mochte sie, sie war beruhigend, sie half ihm zu vergessen und doch hatte er unbeschreibliche Angst um sie.

Letzte Tage hatte sie ein wichtiges Thema angeschnitten:

„Omi, du veränderst dich!"

„...und? Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach dagegen tun?"

„Bevor wir hieran zerbrechen, sollten wir abhauen. Einfach weg von hier."  
"Ich weiß, aber ich kann nicht. Ich schaff' das nicht. Ich bin zu feige."

Ich hab noch einen Funken, Jo. Ich kann nicht schon wieder meine Freunde verlieren. Das steh ich nicht durch.

Aber das verschwieg er ihr.

Es waren etwa 2 Wochen vergangen, seit dem Tag, an dem sie einen Termin beim Direktor hatten. Omi wurde immer kühler. Seine Gefühle verbarg er. Wenn er zu Hause war und nicht arbeiten musste, war er in seinem Zimmer und versuchte sich abzulenken. Vorher hatte er das mit dem Internet gemacht. Es war einfach seine Welt und er konnte sich in den unbegrenzten Weiten verlieren. Die ersten Tage, war er auch nah an der Versuchung, sich über das Verbot von Aya hinweg zu setzten, doch er wollte Aya nicht schon wieder enttäuschen. Derzeit war ihm fast egal, wie sinnlos und schlecht es für ihn war, so lange er von den anderen noch ein wenig respektiert wurde. Deswegen verhielt er sich, wie sie es gerne wollten.

Nur, dass der Druck auf seine Gesundheit schlug. Er versuchte sich von den Gedanken der Grausamkeit abzulenken, doch wenn er ein Buch las, war er schon nach wenigen Minuten wieder abgelenkt, auch bei Computerspielen, oder wenn er etwas programmierte oder an dem PC herumbastelte funktionierte es nicht mehr. Die Gedanken machten ihn krank. Er bekam Panikattacken, wenn er alleine war. Doch wenn jemand auf ihn zukam und ihn bedrängte war es nicht anders. Die Angst um Joana steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. Die meisten Nächte weinte er sich in den Schlaf oder schaukelte sich hinein. In Fötushaltung kamen dann die Alpträume wieder. Alte und neue. Die von früher zeigten ihn, seinen Vater, seinen Onkel und alles was er geliebt und verloren hatte und die neuen... meist erlebte er das was sie ihm antaten noch mal. Im Schlaf schrie er und schlug um sich. Er wachte schweißgebadet auf und die Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen.

Es war Mitte der Woche und alle 4 saßen beim Abendessen zusammen. Man hörte nur das Geklapper des Geschirrs, als Omi die Stimme erhob.

„Ich möchte am Freitag zu Joana."  
"Mhm"

„Wir brauchen dich im Laden!", das war Aya.

Omis Miene wechselte von total bestürzt zu fast flehend.

„Und danach?"

Er wusste nicht, ob Joana dann noch durfte, aber es war ein Hoffnungsschimmer.

„Wir müssen noch die Abrechnung für diese Woche machen."

Der Jüngste sah ihn verstört an, dann fing seine Atmung an verrückt zu spielen. Sie ging nur noch Stoßweise und der Chibi schien keine Luft zu bekommen. Ein Panikanfall.

„Hey, ruhig atmen… Atme flach!"

Yohji stand sofort hinter ihm und hielt seine Hand auf den Brustkorb, um den Jungen Aufrecht zu halten. Mit der anderen hielt er ihm Mund und Nase zu. Omi war gezwungen die Luft anzuhalten und danach atmete er wieder flacher.

„Geht's?", erkundigte sich jetzt auch Ken?

Yohji hob den total erschöpften 17-jährigen hoch und trug ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Er legte ihn aufs Sofa und kniete sich daneben. Als der Kleine anfing zu zittern deckte er ihn zu und legte seine Hand auf die Stirn.

„Er wird krank!"

„Ja, aber mit ihm stimmt schon länger was nicht.", Aya registrierte die Überarbeitung des Jungen.

„Ich glaub ja, dass es etwas mit seiner Freundin zu tun hat. Ich denke er hat Liebeskummer, oder so etwas.", Yohji hielt die Möglichkeit noch immer für die Wahrscheinlichste.

Während Ken, Aya und Yohji sich noch über ihn unterhielten döste Omi weg.

Auch in den nächsten Tagen blieb Omi zu Hause, da sein Zustand sich nur langsam besserte. Yohji wollte unbedingt wissen, was es mit der Freundin von Omi auf sich hatte und deswegen fing er sie nach Schulschluss vor dem Schulgebäude ab.

Joana war zu Tode erschreckt und wollte so schnell wie nur möglich von dem Mann weg. Sie kannte ihn nicht, er hielt sie fest. Es machte ihr Angst.

„Warte doch mal. Hey, ich möchte dir doch nicht weh tun. Ich will nur mit dir über Omi reden."

Als Joana von Omi hörte, beruhigte sie sich langsam.

„Was weißt du über ihn? Wo ist er?"  
"Häh? Er ist krank, er ist zu Hause und liegt im Bett."

„Gehörst du auch zu der WG?"  
"Ja, so kann man das sagen."

„Kann ich zu ihm?", das war eigentlich ihr einziger Wunsch. Ohne ihn war sie ziemlich allein in der Schule und in ihren Gedanken.

„Ja klar..."

Der Blonde ging auf den Porsche zu, den er am Straßenrand geparkt hatte. Joana stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Sie fuhren los.

„Erzählst du mir etwas über euch?"

„Was?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du magst. Ich weiß so gut wie nichts. Außer, das er dich zu brauchen scheint, er hat glaube ich eine Menge Angst dich zu verlieren."

Joana fing an zu strahlen.

„Hat er das gesagt?"  
"Nein, er hat so gut wie nichts erzählt. Wir kommen überhaupt nicht an ihn heran. Aber so wie er sich verhält und was man aus den unzähligen Photos von dir in seinem Zimmer schließen kann, sieht es so aus, als würdet ihr euch abgöttisch lieben."

„... wir würden ohne den anderen verwelken...", der Schwarzhaarigen lief eine Träne über die Wange und sie blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Ich liebe ihn wie nichts anderes auf dieser Welt, aber ich frag mich, wie wir unter diesen Bedingungen eine Beziehung führen wollen, in der es uns gut geht!"

„Was meinst du damit?"

„ ... schon gut."

Yohji ließ es dabei beruhen und nach 5 Minuten kamen sie vorm Haus an. Joana wurde ganz ungeduldig. Als sie Omi dann auf der Couch liegen sah, stürmte sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten die beiden gemeinsam, wobei Omi trotzdem die meiste Zeit lag oder saß, weil er immer noch nicht ganz über den Berg war. Omi tat der Besuch sichtlich gut und auch für Joana schien es schön zu sein. Die beiden giggelten, aßen gemeinsam und kuschelten viel.

Später kamen auch Aya und Ken hinzu, während Yohji Essen kochte.

Aya bemerkte die zwischenzeitlichen Blicke auf die Uhr, die Joana zeitlich verängstigen ließen. Irgendwann kam dann auch:

„Omi ich muss nach Hause."  
"Aber erst isst du noch mit!", Yohji kam gerade mit einem großen Kochtopf.

„Ich kann dich auch nachher heim bringen."

Joana ging dicht neben Omi zum Tisch:

„Oh Gott, er bringt mich um!"

„Hey, Shhh!"

Mehr konnte er dazu auch nicht sagen.

2 Tage später ging Omi dann auch wieder zur Schule. Es hatte sich nichts geändert. Außer der Beziehung zwischen Joana und ihm.

Es war den Mittwoch darauf, an dem sich alles ändern sollte. Wie gewohnt war Omi seit Schulschluss bei dem Direktor. Er ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Beute.

Omi hatte sein Denken schon längst ausgeschaltet.

Der Direx machte mit ihm so oder so immer was er wollte und das war jedes Mal das gleiche.

Er zog ihn in den Raum rein. Der Jüngere stand in der Mitte und rührte sich nicht, während der Mann ihm die Kleider auszog. Der Ekel, die Scham und die Angst ließen ihn wieder auf seinen kleinen Finger beißen. Grundlos gab der Mann Omi eine heftige Ohrfeige, die ihn taumeln ließ. Als er ihm dann auch einen Tritt verpasste lag der Junge schutzlos auf dem Boden. Er rollte sich ganz eng zusammen, doch der Mann kniete schon über ihm und drehte ihn auf den Bauch. Omi gab die Gegenwehr schnell auf, auch wenn sich jedes Mal wieder etwas in ihm dagegen sträubte, aber zu viel stand auf dem Spiel. Er würde es nicht riskieren.

„Hey, meine süße, kleine Nutte!"

Omi lag mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden. Er war eiskalt und Omi fror am ganzen Körper. Dem Jungen war bewusst, das er gleich durch den Schmerz aufschreien würde und das forderte Bestrafung, deswegen zog er seinen linken Arm nach oben und steckte den kleinen Finger zwischen seine Zähne.

Eine Vorbereitung gab es nicht, aber Omi wusste was geschah, er kannte die Prozedur, deswegen versuchte er sich schon im Voraus auf das Ratschen des Reißverschlusses, von der Hose seines Direktors, vorzubereiten, was ihm die ersten Male die meiste Angst gemacht hatte. Als zwei patschige Hände in Omis Pobacken kniffen und sie auseinander drückten schloss er seine Augen. Nun kam die Zeit um abzudriften, sonst war man so gut wie geliefert, dann konnte man sich nachher einen Platz in der Klapse suchen.

Omi wusste nicht was schlimmer war, der Schmerz in seinem Unterkörper oder der in seiner Hand, weil er so fest zugebissen hatte, aber es war egal.

Der Mann über ihm war mit seiner ganzen Härte mit einem Mal in ihn eingedrungen. Der Schmerz zog bis in alle Nervenzellen. Omi war auch schon aufgefallen wie schnell der Mann erregt war. Er brauchte ihn nur auszuziehen und nieder zuschlagen und schon war er hart. Omi fand es widerwärtig.

Auch die nächsten Stöße waren die Hölle. Der Schmerz steigerte sich bis ins Unermessliche und so stand Omi kurz vor der Bewusstlosigkeit. Doch es war nicht das erste mal und wirklich weggetreten war er erst ein mal. Omis Blick taxierte die Tapete. Die ersten Tränen rollten über seine Wangen.

„Du machst mich so geil!"

In Omis Hals entstand ein Würgreiz. Wie es ihn anekelte. Er erhöhte das Tempo und die Stöße wurden immer heftiger. Die alten Wunden waren inzwischen wieder aufgerissen und ließen unmengen Blut über Omis Po fließen.

Die Scham überkam den Jungen. Er fühlte sich dreckig und benutzt, er spürte kaum noch den Teil in sich, der ihm zeigte das er zu etwas anderem gut war. Nicht überflüssig, abgesehen von dem Spielzeug, als das er missbraucht wurde.

Er spürte wie sich der Schwanz des anderen immer weiter in sich hinein bohrte. Gleich würde er zu seinem Höhepunkt kommen. Das laute Stöhnen kündigte es schon an und der Blonde merkte wie sich eine warme Flüssigkeit zu dem Blut mischte. Der schwere Körper sackte über ihm zusammen und Omi musste nun das ganze Gewicht tragen.

Nach schier endloser Zeit zog der Mann sich aus ihm zurück und stand auf.

„Schau dir an, was für eine Sauerei du da gemacht hast! Dreckiger Bastard!"

Der Linoleum Boden war mit Blut verschmiert. Der Direx hatte sich wohl zuerst ein Taschentuch geholt um sich nicht die teure Anzugshose ein zu schmieren und dann ging er ins Bad und holte sich ein braunes Handtuch. Er kniete sich wieder über den in sich zusammen gesunkenen Weiss und wischte ihm grob mit dem Handtuch das Blut und das Sperma vom Po. Er grapschte auch zwischen Omis Beine.

„Steh auf!"

Omi erhob sich schwerfällig. Schaffte es aber nur auf die Ellbogen und fiel ein bisschen neben der Blutlache wieder auf den Boden.

„Hier, wisch!"

Er drückte Omi das Handtuch in die Hand. Dieser wischte das Blut mit dem Handtuch auf. Dann musste er es gerade hinlegen und sich wieder darauf legen, aber diesmal auf den Rücken. Omi fielen immer wieder die Augen zu, weil seine Kräfte schwanden.

Der Fette kniete sich zwischen Omis Beine und zog seine Hüfte hoch. Der Junge hatte gar keinen Halt, nur die Finger die sich in seine Hüften bohrten, hielten ihn über dem Boden. Dann wurden seine Beine über die Schultern gelegt und er drang erneut in ihn ein. Die Stöße verursachten, dass er immer wieder weg rutschte, doch er zog ihn immer wieder zurück. Seine Schultern taten von dieser Prozedur höllisch weh.

Nach etlicher Zeit kam der Mann erneut in ihm. Omi konnte sich nun kaum noch rühren. Er blieb einfach liegen. Er war sich auch noch nicht sicher, ob er schon fertig war. Seine Befürchtungen bestätigten sich, als er kurz darauf wieder auf ihn zukam, seine Beine auseinander drückte, sie anwinkelte und sich postierte.

Erneut musste der Blonde die Hölle durchstehen. Er hatte seinen Blick abgewandt und starrte aus dem Fenster, er verlor seinen Blick. Sein Finger hatte längst wieder angefangen zu bluten und das Blut verschmierte seine Lippen. Omi achtete nicht darauf.

Bis er ein ungewohntes Geräusch vernahm. Es war nur sehr leise und deswegen wusste er nicht ob er sich getäuscht hatte, aber es kam ihm so vor, als würde sich jemand vor der Tür aufhalten.

Schwerfällig drehte er seinen Kopf zur anderen Seite und Hoffnung machte sich in ihm breit. Ein befreiendes Gefühl, dass es vorbei sein könnte.

Die Tür knackte und mit einem Satz stand die Person im Zimmer. Omi lächelte ihr entgegen. ...bis er erkannte um wen es sich handelte. Erst jetzt hielt der Direktor mit seiner Tätigkeit inne und verhielt sich ruhig. Aya sah die beiden auf dem Boden.

Das kann nicht wahr sein! Augenblick, das ganze ging zu schnell für ihn. Er sah gerade wie Omi es mit seinem Direktor trieb und nach seinem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, schien es ihm mehr als nur zu gefallen.

Doch Omis Gesichtsausdruck erstarrte. Dann machte sich Entsetzten in seinen Zügen breit.

Nicht Aya, nein, er ... oh Gott, WARUM? ... Aya durfte ihn nicht so sehen ... warum gerade Aya, niemals Aya, der erwartete Stärke und sah ihn nun so ...

Sein Stolz war mit einem mal verschwunden, er schämte sich nur noch für das was er war und wozu er benutzt wurde. Keiner durfte ihn so jämmerlich sehen, er war nur noch Dreck.

Aya hatte den Blick so entsetzt nicht von ihm abwenden können. Er rührte sich nicht.

Dann fing Omi an zu schreien:

„Verschwinde! HAU AB! Geh endlich! AHHHH! VERSCHWINDE!"

Der Weiss Anführer konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Omi es freiwillig mit einem 50 jährigen Sack machen konnte, abgesehen davon, dass es sein Direktor war.

„Ich warte im Flur!", Aya ging rückwärts durch die Tür, konnte seine Augen noch nicht abwenden. Dann schloss er die Tür.

Omi verließen nun auch die letzten Kräfte. Er konnte nicht fassen was da gerade passiert war. Was dachte Aya nun von ihm? Er würde ihn für den letzten Dreck halten. Er hatte sich nicht gewehrt, er hatte alles zu gelassen. Dabei sollte Aya ihn doch für stark halten.

Er hatte keine Tränen mehr. In seinem Innern breitete sich das Nichts aus. Da war nichts mehr, was ihn weiter brachte oder ihm Mut gab.

„Klatsch", er fing sich gerade ein Ohrfeige ein. Der Direktor legte sich auf ihn und säuselte ihm etwas ins Ohr:

Dreckiger, kleiner Stricher. Kannst du mir mal sagen, was der hier zu suchen hatte. Aber deine Vorstellung war gar nicht so schlecht. Jetzt treibst du's sogar freiwillig mit mir. Dabei bist du gerade mal ein Spielzeug!"

Omi erwiderte nichts. Er wartete bis der dicke Körper von ihm runter war, dann krümmte er sich zusammen, in Fötushaltung. Nach einer Weile in der sich der Direktor von seiner Anstrengung beruhigt hatte, zog er Omi am Arm hoch und schleifte ihn ins Badezimmer.

Wie sonst auch schob der Direktor ihm eine Schmerztablette zwischen die Zähne. Omi nahm sie, weil er wusste, dass er sich sonst den ganzen Tag nicht mehr bewegen können würde. Dann stellte er sich unter die Dusche. Manchmal kam er dann auch noch mal zu ihm und nahm ihn sich. Heute nicht. Er ließ das Wasser über seine Haut laufen und versuchte den Schmutz und die sichtbaren Spuren von seinem Körper zu waschen. Als das Wasser kälter wurde verließ er die Dusche und nahm sich ein Handtuch um sich ab zu trocknen. Da kam der Direktor wieder ins Badezimmer. Er war schon wieder vollständig angezogen und stand nun mit 2 schnellen Schritten direkt vor Omi. Er riss ihm das Handtuch herunter und drückte sich gegen ihn. Er drückte mit seiner Hand plötzlich in seinen Schritt und quetschte sein Glied. Omi blieb der Schrei im Hals stecken.

„Wenn mir auch nur ein Wort zu Ohren kommt, dann seid ihr dran und zwar richtig. Dann kannst du sie vergessen!"

Er drückte noch mal zu und verschwand dann.

Omi wurde schlecht, richtig schlecht. Er drehte sich um und stürzte zur Toilette, dann übergab er sich bis nur noch Magensäure hoch kam. Er hockte vor dem Klo und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Nach etlicher Zeit stand er auf und machte sich fertig. Nichts durfte darauf hinweisen. Er zog sich an und wusch sich noch mal das Gesicht.

In der Zwischenzeit war der Direktor schon aus seinem Büro gestürmt. Aya wartete noch im Flur davor.

„Augenblick! Können sie mir das bitte erklären!"

„Fragen sie doch Omi, der war darauf aus!", und der Direktor verschwand durch den Hinterausgang.

Aya betrat das Büro. Nichts deutete auf das eben Geschehene hin. Der Rotschopf sah sich im Büro um. Er sah Omis Rucksack und seine Jacke. Sie lagen auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke. Auf der Jacke lagen mehrere Scheine. Höherwertige Geldscheine.

In dem Moment kam Omi aus dem Badezimmer. Aus seinem Gesicht konnte man nichts lesen. Sein Blick war kalt.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du dich bezahlen lässt.", er deutete auf die Sachen auf dem Stuhl. Omi verstand nicht was er meinte, deswegen folgte er der Deutung.

Nein, nein, das ist nicht wahr.

„Es ist nicht meins!"

„Es sieht ganz so aus, als würde er dich dafür bezahlen. Wie viel verlangst du? Bist du gut?"  
"Ich ... das ist nicht wahr...", Omis Unterkiefer zitterte.

„Ich hätte gedacht du hättest mehr Stolz!"

Omi sah seinen Anführer entsetzt an.

„Ich bin nicht käuflich. Mein Körper gehört mir ...", Omis Stimme wurde immer unsicherer und leiser.

„Ich versteh dich nicht. Machst du es wegen dem Geld. Ich dachte du hättest genug."

Aya war furchtbar enttäuscht von ihm und ließ ihn nun auch spüren, was er davon hielt.

„Aya, du musst mir glauben, ich ... ich wollte das nicht!", seine Stimme wurde flehend.

„Was soll ich dir glauben, das du es für's Geld getan hast, das du es nicht gerne gemacht hast? Omi, es ist mir egal. Ich hätte es nur nicht von dir erwartet, aber es ist deine Sache."

Omi sah ihn entsetzt an. Das konnte er nicht glauben. Warum dachte er das nun von ihm? Er wollte das doch wirklich nicht. Dieses miese Schwein wollte es so aussehen lassen, als wär er ein Stricher.

Omi war total paralysiert. Es war einfach zu viel um das alles verarbeiten zu können. Er starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Zieh dich an!"

Omi reagierte wie ein Roboter. Er schlug mit der Hand das Geld weg. Dann nahm er sich seinen Schal, schlang ihn ganz oft um seinen Hals und zog die Jacke an. Er zog den Reißverschluss bis ganz oben. Dann setzte er die Mütze auf. Die Tränen hatten sich wieder ihren lautlosen Weg gebahnt. Aber das wollte er Aya nicht sehen lassen. Nicht jede Schwäche.

Dann nahm er seine Tasche und gemeinsam liefen sie die Flure entlang bis zum Ausgang. Sie schwiegen sich an, auch im Auto.

„Es schockt mich gewissermaßen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich auf so etwas einlässt."

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick zum Beifahrersitz. Omi hatte sich in den Sitz gedrückt und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Es ist nicht wahr ... gar nicht wahr ... es stimmt nicht...", Omi murmelte es vor sich hin. Noch wollte er sich nicht eingestehen, dass er daran Schuld war.

„Wirst du ihn anzeigen?", Omi drehte den Kopf zu seinem Anführer.

„Natürlich!"

„Wieso?"

„Weil Prostitution an Kindern verboten ist, weil er dein Direktor ist!"

„Aber ..."

„Nichts aber, Herr Gott Omi, es geht grad nicht um deine Schamgefühle oder die Sympathie zu dem Kerl. Was, wenn er das auch bei anderen Kindern macht, oder einen Schritt weiter geht und diese noch zu jung sind um selber zu entscheiden."

Als sie am Koneko ankamen, verkroch sich Omi in sein Zimmer. Er zog seine Jacke nicht aus und rollte sich auf seinem Bett zusammen. Sein Körper forderte Ruhe. Nach kurzer Zeit fing er am ganzen Körper an zu zittern und er zog auch noch die Decke über sich.

Nach einigen Minuten schlief er erschöpft ein.


	3. Eigener Kampf

Eigener Kampf

„Was war denn los?", Ken hing Aya auf der Pelle. Er war neugierig darauf, warum die beiden so durch den Wind hier ankamen.

„'Ne Menge ... aber lass uns das nachher beim Abendessen besprechen."

Etwa 2 Stunden später sorgte Yohji für Ordnung im Laden, Ken kochte und Aya deckte den Tisch. Als das Essen fertig war rief Yohji nach Omi. Als er nicht kam ging er hinauf zu seinem Zimmer.

„Hey Omi, was ist los?"  
"Ich will nicht, Yohji."

„Was willst du nicht?", Omi lag immer noch auf dem Bett unter den Decken. Der Älteste von Weiss setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante und zog ihm die Decke weg. Er erschrak als er bemerkte, dass Omi seine dicke Jacke noch an hatte und trotzdem zitterte.

„Omi, ist dir kalt?", er fühlte mit der Hand über die Stirn.

„Mhm"

Yohji zog den Jungen auf in die sitzende Position, dann zog er ihm die Jacke aus und legte den Schal ab.

„...ist so kalt..."

Yohji nahm die Fleecedecke vom Sofa und legte sie um seine Schultern.

„Lass uns erst mal essen gehen.", dann schob er den Chibi vor sich her, Richtung Küche.

Er setzte Omi auf den Stuhl neben sich.

Ken tat ihm ein paar Nudeln auf den Teller.

„Möchtest du noch mehr?"

Omi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja, dann erzählt mal was los ist.", Yohji sah Aya und Omi abwechselnd an und nahm sich dann auch Nudeln.

„ ... „

Omi schwieg.

„Soll ich erzählen?", Aya sah den Kleinen an. Der schaute nur auf seinen Teller und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du oder ich!"

Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen.

„Es ist nicht wahr, Aya. Es ist gelogen.", die leise Stimme brach nun ganz ab.

„Könnt ihr uns vielleicht mal aufklären! Wovon redet ihr?", Ken wurde ungeduldig.

Aya fing an zu erzählen, was er gesehen hatte.

Omi verzog dabei keine Miene, beweglos starrte er auf den Tisch. Er kaute wieder auf seinem Finger rum. Das Zittern wurde immer stärker und dann liefen die Tränen wieder. Er schämte sich so sehr. Am liebsten wär er jetzt einfach weg gelaufen, doch er wusste, dass das noch feiger war. Er würde das aushalten.

Aya erzählte und den anderen beiden stand der Schock auf die Gesichter geschrieben. Ungläubig starrten sie den Jüngsten an.

„Du hast deinen Körper verkauft!", Ken konnte es nicht glauben.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen. Omi, sag mir, das es nicht wahr ist.", auch der Playboy war sichtlich entsetzt.

Doch nun hatte Omi den Mut verloren, er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, die anderen davon zu überzeugen das es nicht stimmte. Er hatte gar keine Kraft mehr. Er klappte zusammen. Es war nur Yohjis schneller Reaktion zu verdanken, dass Omi nicht vom Stuhl fiel. Er fing ihn auf und hob ihn auf die Arme.

„Scheiße!"

„Leg ihn hier aufs Sofa.", Aya machte ihm Platz.

„Ich glaube er hat Fieber."

Der Anführer eilte wieder zurück holte einige Handtücher und Wasser, dann noch ein Fieberthermometer. Ken stand ein wenig verloren in der Ecke.

„Yohji ich versteh das nicht, er war doch nie so. Er hätte das niemals getan. Ich wünschte ich habe das nur geträumt und es ist nicht wahr. Ich versuche die ganze Zeit eine andere Lösung zu finden. Omi doch am wenigsten."  
"Jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder, Aya!"

Nach etwa 10 Minuten öffnete Omi die Augen. Yohji saß noch immer neben ihm und maß gerade seine Temperatur.

„Hi Chibi, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Mhm, mir ist ganz heiß."

„Ich denke, dass du Fieber hast. Halt mal kurz still.", und Yohji griff unter die Decke und schob seine Hand unter Omis Pullover um das Thermometer unter dem Arm hervor zu ziehen. Omi keuchte erschrocken auf. Er drückte den Arm weg und zog die Beine ganz nah an seinen Oberkörper. Sein Atem ging schnell und sein Blick huschte immer wieder von Yohji durch den Raum und zurück.

Der Ältere rückte sofort ein wenig zurück.

„Hey Omi, tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen. Sorry ... ich werde dich nicht anfassen, wenn du das nicht möchtest."

„ ... ist schon OK ... ich hab mich nur so erschrocken ..."

„Mhm ... gibst du mir trotzdem das Thermometer?"

Omi gab es ihm und zog dann die Decke wieder fester um sich. Yohji hatte das bemerkt.

„Ist dir wieder kalt? ... Oder hat du Angst?"

„ ... beides.", kam es ganz leise von Omi.

Der Langhaarige schaute sich nun das Thermometer an und gab es dann an Aya weiter, der gerade wieder hinzu gekommen war.

„Mist!"

„Haben wir noch was im Haus?"

„Ich besorg was, bleib du bei ihm und mach ihm Umschläge."

„Wieso? Was meint ihr? Wie viel Grad hab ich?"

„ ... „

„Hey, sag schon!"

„Fast 40!"

„ ... Warum?"

„Weil etwas deinen Körper heftig geschwächt hat und nicht nur heute ... langfristig."

Omi sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Omi, ich hab das Gefühl, dass da noch etwas ist. Das was Aya erzählt hat, das war nicht alles, oder?"

Der Junge schwieg.

„Möchtest du drüber reden?"

„ ... ich kann nicht ..."

„Weil du nicht willst, oder nicht darfst?"

„ ...beides".

Yohji versuchte sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass er daran im Moment nichts ändern konnte, Omi müsste darüber sprechen wollen. Aber er lächelte den Jungen an. Es war ein großer Schritt, den sie weiter gekommen waren. Yohji freute es, dass Omi ansatzweise etwas verraten hatte. Denn die letzte Zeit hatte er immer ganz abgeblockt.

„Ich würde sagen, du versuchst nun erst mal ein bisschen zu schlafen."

Yohji blieb noch neben Omi liegen bis er eingeschlafen war. Dann ging er in die Küche und machte einen Tee. Ken regelte gerade den ganzen Haushalt und räumte den letzten Rest im Laden auf. Kurz darauf kam auch Aya wieder.

Yohji ging mit dem Tee und einem halbvollem Teller Nudeln die er für Omi noch mal aufgewärmt hatte ins Wohnzimmer.

„Omi? Hey Chibi."

Langsam öffnete dieser die Augen und sah direkt in das grinsende Gesicht von seinem Kollegen.

„Du musst noch was trinken."  
Yohji legte ihm ein Kissen in den Rücken und reichte ihm die Tasse.

„Nimmst du die auch? Ist gegen das Fieber."

Er hatte sich wieder auf die Sofakante gesetzt und hielt Omi nun die Tablette an die Lippen. Omi schluckte sie. Der Junge ließ sich auch Zeit mit dem Trinken.

„Möchtest du auch noch ein paar Happen Nudeln?"

Omi sah ihn bettelnd an.

„Och komm Omi, nur ein paar Gabeln. Du musst was Nährreiches zu dir nehmen."

„ ... Ok!"

Nach der Hälfte verweigerte sein Magen jeden weiteren Versuch etwas aufzunehmen. Yohji räumte die Sachen weg.

„Ich glaub es ist besser, wenn du in deinem Bett schläfst. Die Couch ist zu schmal. Mhm?"  
Omi nickte schwach.

„Ich bring dich.", dann setzte er Omi ganz auf und hob ihn samt Decke hoch. Er drückte ihn an sich und trug ihn die Treppe hoch zu seinem Zimmer. Dann setzte er ihn auf dem Bett ab, nahm ihm aber sofort die Decke weg.

„Vergiss es! Du wirst nicht in diesen Klamotten schlafen.", er reichte ihm sein Schlafshirt.

„Das schaffst du, oder?"

Yohji verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Er machte auch sich zum Schlafen fertig und schaute dann noch mal bei Omi vorbei.

„So, wie sieht's aus? Alles in Ordnung? Ich wird heute Nacht meine Zimmertür offen lassen, OK? Also, wenn du irgendwas brauchst, oder nicht alleine sein willst dann weck mich, ja?"

Omi nickte. Dann zog Yohji ihm die Bettdecke bis zur Nase. Er löschte das Licht und verließ den Raum. Die Tür ließ er einen Spalt offen.

Omi schlief diese nacht relativ ruhig. Er wachte nur einmal von einem Alptraum auf, schlief aber schnell wieder ein und holte so den verlorenen Schlaf der letzten Wochen auf.

Am nächsten Morgen um 11 Uhr kam Ken in sein Zimmer.

„Hey Omi, es wird Zeit."

„Zeit wofür?", gähnend blinzelte der Kleinere sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Das du etwas zur dir nimmst. In deinem Magen müsste eine gähnende Leere sein. Möchtest du hier frühstücken oder aufstehen?"

„Ich hab nicht so großen Hunger. Wo ist Yohji?".

„Erzähl was du willst, ich hab die Aufsicht über dich, du wirst etwas essen und diesen Tee trinken!", er drückte ihm den Becher in die Hand.

„Yohji steht im Laden und meinte, wenn ich dich nicht zum Essen kriege, dann schlachtet er mich. Das will ich dann doch nicht, deswegen iss!"

Omi hatte die Auswahl zwischen Croissants, Müsli, Obst oder einem Toast. Heute wurde er richtig verwöhnt.

Nach dem er gefrühstückt hatte, reichte Ken ihm wieder das Thermometer. Die Temperatur war etwas gesunken und Omi war so weit bei Kräften, dass er in der Lage war alles alleine zu erledigen. Trotzdem verschrieben ihm Yohji und Ken Bettruhe.

Bis zum Abend ging es ihm schon wieder richtig gut. Doch er konnte nicht einschlafen, er musste immer wieder über Joana nachdenken und seine Gedanken ließen von den Schmerzensbildern nicht ab. Er zitterte und ängstigte sich wie in den Tagen zuvor. Nach einigen Stunden hatte er sich dann doch noch in den Schlaf geweint. Und aus diesem wachte er kurz später mit einem schlimmen Alptraum auf. Er war nass geschwitzt und seine Atem ging nur stoßweise. Um sich zu beruhigen biss er sich wieder auf den Finger. Doch es funktionierte nicht. Er schaukelte sich hin und her, wollte nur nicht mehr daran denken. Er stand auf. Mit seiner Decke schlich er sich die Treppe herunter. Die leuchtende Uhr der Mikrowelle sagte ihm das es gerade mal halb 1 war. Omi setzte sich auf das Sofa, die Wolldecke fest um sich gewickelt und die Knie hochgezogen, kaute er auf seinem Finger rum. Den Kopf hatte er auf seinen Knien abgelegt und sein Blick folgte ins Dunkel der Nacht. Vor dem Fenster war nichts zu sehen. Die Decke auf seinen Knien sog die stummen Tränen auf.

Fast lautlos setzte sich eine andere Person neben ihn aufs Sofa.

„Sag mir, was siehst du?"

„Ich sehe die Angst. Die Angst, dass es niemals aufhören wird."

„Meinst du im Allgemeinem? Oder bei dir? Denn ich denke wir können versuchen es zu stoppen."

„Nichts wünsche ich mir mehr, Yohji."

„Erzählst du?"

„ ... das was Aya gesehen hat, das war nicht so. Ich hab nur gelächelt, weil ich dachte jetzt kommt jemand der mir helfen wird, der mich endlich da raus holt. Es war nur die zeitweilige Hoffnung. Aber als ich dann sah, dass es Aya war, da bekam ich Panik. Ich wollte nicht das er mich so sah. Ich war blutbesudelt und dreckig und so jämmerlich. Aya war enttäuscht von mir. Ich wollte ihm nur zeigen, dass ich stark bin. Er durfte mich nicht so jämmerlich sehen. Ich schämte mich so. Dann habe ich ihn angeschrieen, dass er weg gehen solle. Ich hab keine Sekunde daran gedacht wie er das aufnehmen würde. Aber niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass er denkt, dass ich eine Hure bin. Ich verkaufe meinen Körper nicht, er gehört mir ... nur mir ..."

Omi musste mehrmals schlucken. Dann atmete er wieder tief durch und schlang die Arme fester um seinen Körper.

„Yohji?"

„Ich bin hier!", er fasste mit seiner Hand nach Omis und drückte sie.

„Jedes mal, wenn ich zu ihm musste, dann ... er hat mich immer in sein Büro mitgenommen. Jedes mal hat er mich ... er hat mich ... vergewaltigt!", seine Stimme wurde immer dünner, zu Ende war es nur noch ein Hauchen.

„Ich hab mich gewehrt, immer. Ich wollte das nicht. Er tat mir damit so weh und ich schlug um mich und schrie ... aber ich sollte das nicht ... ich durfte das nicht, ich musste mich nach seinen Vorstellungen vögeln lassen ... ich wollte das nicht. Bis er ... er hat mich dann erpresst. Dann war ich still, der feige, kleine Junge. Ich schäme mich so. Ich ekele mich. ... Und dann, dann sind Jo und ich so oft nicht hin gegangen, einfach abgehauen. Es war schöner, einfacher, nicht so schmerzhaft. Jo und ich hatten so viel Spaß, es war das Gefühl das wir brauchten um uns abzulenken. Es frisst sich ganz tief hier rein."  
Mit seiner Hand deutete er auf seine Brust.

Dann wurden wir erwischt und Aya sagte, dass ich nicht nachdenken würde, ich wäre ein kleines Kind. Er war enttäuscht von mir und das einzigst Wichtige war, dass ich euch nicht verlieren würde, deswegen musste ich stark sein ... Als sie dann beschlossen, dass ich auch sonst immer zu ihm sollte, wenn er Zeit hatte bekam ich Angst, nichts anderes. Joana weinte deswegen immer wieder ... ich musste mich zusammen reißen, es geht um Jo und er darf sie nicht, er darf sie niemals mehr berühren ... niemals ... nicht. Sie sagte immer, wir sollten von hier weg gehen, aber ich, ich ließ sie weiter leiden, nur um meinen Funken nicht zu verlieren."  
Yohji verstand nicht alles. Vieles war zusammenhanglos und er musste sein Gehirn anstrengen um mit zu kommen. Doch das wichtigste hatte er wohl verstanden: Omi und Joana waren von ihrem Direktor missbraucht worden und sie wurden irgendwie zum Schweigen gebracht. Was ihn am meisten fertig machte, schien wohl zu sein, dass Aya ihn beschuldigt hatte sich zu verkaufen und ein Stricher zu sein.

Den Blonden schüttelte es nun am ganzen Leib. Er schluchzte, weinte und zitterte. Yohji rutschte ganz nah an ihn ran und zog ihn an seine Brust. Er legte den Kopf an seine Schulter und strich immer wieder über die Haare.

„Schhhhh ... ganz ruhig. ... Omi? Wo ist Joana jetzt gerade?"

„Zu Hause ... er wird sie gerade ... wieder ... er fasst sie an!"

„Wer?"

„Ihr Vater!"

„Hat er ..."

Omi nickte heftig.

„Mit dem Direx!"

Yohji wiegte den Jüngsten hin und her. Bis sich ein Schatten von der Tür löste.

„Ich werde Ken wecken!"

Omi drehte sich ruckartig um. Er sah nur noch wie Aya die Treppe hinauf verschwand.

„Wie viel ... was hat er alles gehört?".


	4. Mission

Hi ihr Leser, ich hoffe ihr zeigt irgendein Interesse an meiner Fic. Ich bin ganz erbaut über den Kommi von Galu (sind nu schon 2 froi) und natürlich hoffe ich von euch auch Feedback, nehme jede Kritik gerne an. Nu viel Spaß! 

LG Svui

Mission

„Hey, ganz ruhig. Er hat nur die letzten paar Worte mitbekommen."

Als Aya wieder hinunter kam, war er in voller Auftragsmontur. Er setzte sich auf die Kante des Sessels Yohji gegenüber.

„Was wollen wir tun?"

„Wir werden sie da raus holen."

Die Stimmen waren leise, aber prägnant.

„Was machen wir mit Omi?", Yohji gab dem Jungen, der halb auf seinem Schoß lag einen Kuss auf den Haarschopf.

„Ich komme mit!"

Ayas Blick wanderte von Omi zu Yohji und wieder zurück.

„Für dich ist das in deiner Verfassung nicht gerade vorteilhaft. Du bist noch zu schwach auf den Beinen. Aber ich hab das miese Gefühl das wir dich brauchen. Ich denke nicht, das Joana uns in dieser Situation vertrauen wird. Höchstwahrscheinlich nur dir, Omi!"

Omi machte sich schon auf den Weg nach oben um sich anzuziehen.

„Was wenn er es dort noch einmal miterlebt? Miterlebt wie seine Freundin vergewaltigt wird!".

„Ich weiß es nicht, Yohji. Sag mir was ich tun soll."

„OK, nehmen wir ihn mit, aber er bleibt im Hintergrund bis alles geklärt ist."

Dann verschwand auch der Playboy um sich bereit zu machen.

10 Minuten später saßen alle 4 im Auto. Aya erklärte gerade Ken, der neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, mit wenigen Worten wie die Lage aussah. Hinten saßen Omi und Yohji. Für den Augenblick gab sich der 17-jährige enorm stark. Er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Yohji gab ihm Instruktionen wie er sich zu verhalten hatte und das er nicht aktiv sein würde. Omi wollte zum Protest ansetzten, doch Aya schnitt ihm ins Wort.

„Omi, es geht hier gerade um einen Einsatz. Verhalte dich wie von dir verlangt oder du fliegst gleich raus. Wenn du dich nicht beherrschst gefährdest du den Einsatz.

Aya wusste nicht ob es notwendig war Omi so klein zu halten, doch er wollte nichts riskieren und vorrangig ging es da um Omis Psyche.

Einige Minuten später standen sie im Treppenhaus eines großen Wohlstandshauses. Der Nachteil: Sie konnten nur von einer Seite angreifen. Die Eigentumswohnung lag im 2. Stock und deswegen durch die Fenster nicht erreichbar. Der Vorteil: Sie hatten mehr Kontrolle über das Kommen und Gehen, doch vermutlich weniger über womögliche Geiseln.

Präzise und effektiv schlugen sie vor und binnen weniger Sekunden hatte Aya die gesamte Wohnung abgesucht. Yohji hatte den Direktor, der wider jeder Erwartung auch anwesend war hinterrücks niedergeschlagen. Ken hatte einen anderen Mann in der Küche unter seine Gewalt gebracht. Aya war auf den alten Sack fixiert der über dem Mädchen kniete und immer wieder in sie eindrang. Das Bild fesselte ihn so sehr, dass er einen kurzen Augenblick unachtsam war und er so von einem weiteren Mann, der hinter einem Schrank gestanden hatte, gestoppt werden konnte. Dieser hielt ihm eine geladene Waffe an die Schläfe.

Der grauhaarige Wichser über Joana schien der ganze Trubel nicht zu stören. Er arbeitete weiter auf seinen Höhepunkt hin. Joana, unter ihm, rührte sich nicht. Ihr Blick schien das Spektakel zu verfolgen, doch womöglich konnte sie es nicht verarbeiten.

Yohji war mittlerweile herangeeilt, konnte gegen die Mattsituation mit der Waffe an Ayas Schädel nichts ändern. Er richtete seine Waffe auf den Bewaffneten. Ken war so vorausschauend, sich nicht sofort kenntlich zu machen. Er schlich sich durch eine weitere Tür, die ihn zur anderen Seite des Raumes brachte. Aya hatte ihn Gott sei Dank schon bemerkt und so ging er blitzschnell aus der Schusslinie, als er das Klicken von Kens Waffe hörte. Dieser traf auch wie beabsichtigt den Unterarm des Kerls.

„Bring ihn hier raus!"

Aya hastete zu dem Kerl über dem Mädchen und setzte ihm das Katana ans Genick.

„Du wirst dich nun langsam und vorsichtig aus ihr zurück ziehen. Wenn du ihr dabei weh tust bist du tot."  
Als er von dem Mädchen weg war, zog er den Mann hinter sich her und schleifte ihn zu dem anderen in die Küche.

„Omi, du kannst nun kommen.", Aya sprach leise ins Headset. Dann ging er zurück in den Flur und schloss die restlichen Türen. Er empfand es für nicht gerade sinnvoll, wenn Omi oder Joana die Männer noch mal sahen.

Yohji hatte in der Wohnung nach Decken gesucht und fand nun auch etwas zum Anziehen für Joana. Ken saß einige Meter von ihr entfernt und versuchte mit ihr zu reden. Sie reagierte kaum darauf. Zwischenzeitlich sah sie ihn fassungslos an, dann wandte sie ihren Blick wieder aus dem Fenster zu den Sternen. Unaufhörlich flossen ihr Tränen über die Wangen und sie hatte sich ganz klein zusammengerollt. Yohji breitete eine Decke über ihr aus.

Dann empfing Aya Omi an der Wohnungstür und brachte ihn zu seiner Freundin.

Auch Omi benötigte mehr Zeit als gedacht um Joana zu beruhigen. Er drückte sie mit ihrer Decke immer näher an sich und strich ihr über die Haare. Er flüsterte ihr Worte ins Ohr, erzählte ihr, das sie mitkommen konnte und nie mehr zurück müsste. Joana fühlte sich geborgen.

In der Zwischenzeit stöberte Aya weiter durchs Haus. Ihm war vorher schon etwas im Wohnzimmer aufgefallen, deswegen kehrte er zurück. Der Fernseher war eingeschaltet, ein Video war eingelegt, doch gerade auf Pause gestellt. Der Anführer fand schnell was er suchte und steckte 2 Kassetten mit verschiedener Aufschrift in die Innentasche seiner Jacke. Mit seiner Digitalkamera machte er noch einige Photos.

Die Anderen bereiteten alles darauf vor abfahren zu können.

„Omi du kennst ihren Zustand am besten, muss sie ins Krankenhaus?"

„ ...nein, das würde sie nicht mitmachen, aber schau mal im Badezimmer nach, ob du irgendwas für ihre Versorgung findest und sie braucht etwas zum Anziehen. Ja genau ihr Portemonnaie und die Sachen die auf oder in dem Nachtisch liegen."

Kurz darauf waren sie soweit. Ken hatte notwendige Sachen schon zum Auto gebracht und wartete nun dort. Omi überließ Joana Yohji, der sie hochhob und zum Wagen trug. Aya bildete den Schluss.

Er zündete die letzten Sprengsätze, so dass in wenigen Minuten nicht mehr viel von dieser Wohnung über bleiben würde.

Auf dem Rückweg im Auto wurde Joana bewusstlos. Sie lag auf der Rückbank zwischen Yohji und Omi. Der Playboy trug sie ins Haus. Aya brachte den Wagen in die Garage und Ken musste zu Omi springen, als der auf dem Weg zu schwanken begann. Sein Gesicht war tränenüberströmt, doch er hatte bis jetzt keinen Mucks gesagt. Ken ließ die Taschen stehen und brauchte ihn rein und setzte ihn auf die Couch.

Yohji hatte Joana im Badezimmer auf dem Teppich abgelegt. Er legte ihr Handtücher unter den Kopf und hielt ihre Beine hoch. Die Decke bedeckte ihren Körper nur noch halb. Der Blonde sah die Striemen, Hämatome und das Blut zwischen ihren Beinen. Ihr Unterkörper war übel zugerichtet. Auch an der Decke klebte getrocknetes Blut.

Oh Gott, was haben sie ihr angetan? Haben sie Omi auch so misshandelt? Nein, lass es nicht wahr sein. Sie sind noch halbe Kinder. Bitte, lass sie vergessen! Lass sie das nie wieder durchmachen.

Yohji schob einen Hocker unter ihre Beine und zog die Decke wieder über ihren gesamten Körper.

„Aya? AYA!", er rief aus dem Zimmer heraus. Dann machte er einen Waschlappen und mehrere Handtücher feucht und wischte ihr über die Stirn.

Mit schnellen, leisen Schritten kam Aya herein und kniete sich neben das Mädchen. Er fühlte ihre Stirn und maß ihren Puls.

„Da können wir nicht viel machen. Ich mach mir viel mehr Sorgen um ihre Psyche, genau so bei Omi."

„Mhm."

„Bleib bei ihr und miss die Temperatur. Fass sie nicht an! Nicht, wenn sie in solchen Sachen so panisch ist wie Omi. ... Der ist gerade voll ausgetickt als Ken ihm die Jacke ausziehen wollte."

„Shit! ... Gott, sag mir warum wir das nicht mitbekommen haben."

„ ... Sie wird Omi brauchen, wenn sie aufwacht. Und ruf mich, wenn sich ihr Zustand verändert."

Aya ging wieder zu den anderen beiden. Der Chibi hockte wieder, wie auch schon vor einigen Stunden, verkrampft auf dem Sofa und rührte sich nicht.

„Omi? Du solltest bei ihr sein, wenn sie wach wird. Sei stark für sie."

„ ... Bin ich so schwach?"

„Glaubst du das? Hast du das Gefühl schwach zu sein?".

„Ich fühle mich nur so dreckig, beschmutzt. Unendlich ausgenutzt."

Es stimmte, was sollte er denn sagen, vielleicht war er nicht mehr dreckig, doch das Gefühl würde bleiben. Der Junge war missbraucht worden. Und er, er hatte es nicht mal bemerkt. Wie er sich dafür schämte. Er hatte Omi allein gelassen.

„Ich weiß wie du dich fühlen musst!"

„ ... Ach ja?"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und verharrten eine Weile. Dann brach Aya den Kontakt.

„Bitte, nimm ihn raus!", Aya umfasste Omis Handgelenk und übte leichten Druck darauf aus.

Der Jüngere öffnete den Mund und ließ von dem Finger ab. Ein Lächeln schob sich auf Ayas Gesicht. Dann nahm er die Hand und umfasste sie mit seinen Händen.


	5. Pflege uns 'Was bleibt'

Hi Leutz, dies hier ist schon wieder der letzte Teil (ging irgendwie schnell). Ich bin derzeit mit 2 anderen Fics beschäftigt, habe aber schon überlegt eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Aber das werd ich dann mal sehen. Nu viel Spaß. LG Svui  
Pflege und ‚Was bleibt!' 

Kurz darauf ertönte im ganzen Haus ein gellender Schrei. Omi stürmte sofort die Treppe hoch zum Badezimmer. Er nahm ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoss und strich ihr durch die Haare.

Der zierliche Körper auf dem Boden hatte sich ganz klein zusammen gerollt.

„Schhhhhhhh!", Omi bedeckte ihr Gesicht immer wieder mit kleinen Küssen. Es beruhigte sie, nach einer Weile hörte das Schluchzen auf und ihr liefen nur noch die Tränen über die Wangen.

Und jetzt ist er wieder so stark, Aya stand in der Tür und hatte das Geschehen beobachtet. Auch Yohji hatte sich zurückgezogen und goss gerade ein Glas mit Leitungswasser voll und ließ eine Tablette auflösen. Er tippte Omi an und hielt es ihm hin.

„Hier, das ist ein Schmerzmittel."

„Ich glaub sie will es nicht!"

Omi versuchte es trotzdem und wider erwarten trank sie auch ein paar Schlücke.

„Ich ... ich bin ganz dreckig ... überall Blut ..."

„Wollen wir dich waschen? Möchtest du duschen?", Omi lehnte sie gegen seinen Oberkörper.

„ ... Ja ... aber ...", sie blickte auf die anderen im Badezimmer.

„Omi, schaffst du das alleine? Dann gehen wir."

„In die Badewanne?"

Yohji verstand was er meinte und hob Joana aus seinen Armen uns setzte sie in die Badewanne.

„Ok? Ich lass die Tür offen. Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, dann ruf.", Aya ging als letzter aus dem großen Raum.

Als die 3 sich unten im Wohnzimmer zusammen setzten war es kurz vor 4 Uhr in der Nacht.

„Was wollen wir nun machen?", Ken war völlig durch den Wind.

„Erst mal nichts. Die beiden brauchen ein paar Tage Ruhe. Ich würd sagen, dass wir sie hier behalten bis wir eine bessere Lösung gefunden haben. Ich würd sagen, das wir den Laden heute zu lassen. Wir brauchen dringend Schlaf."

„Was ist mit Aufträgen?", warf Yohji ein.

„Mein Vorschlag wär, dass wir die nächsten 2 Wochen keinen annehmen und dann mal weiter sehen."

„OK!"

„Wär es das?"

„Kann ich zuerst unter die Dusche?", Ken hatte immer noch Blutspritzer im Gesicht.

„Klar!"

Da die beiden Chibis das eine Badezimmer besetzten, mussten die anderen 3 sich mit dem kleinen Gästebad arrangieren.

Während die anderen beiden sich duschten, räumte Aya ein wenig auf. Er brachte die Tasche mit Joanas Anziehsachen nach oben und stellte sie vors Bad. Er stellte ein weiteres Bett bei Omi im Zimmer auf und bezog es. Dann machte er noch einen Tee. Dann beschrieb er ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: Aus privaten Gründen haben wir an diesem Tag den Laden nicht geöffnet. Wir bitten um ihr Verständnis. Er hängte es im Laden auf.

Irgendwann durfte auch er dann mal ins Bad und schälte sich aus seiner Kleidung. Er ließ sie auf der Stelle liegen und stieg unter das heiße Wasser. In dem kleinen Raum konnte man kaum noch einen Meter weit gucken. Die Luft war von Nebelschwaden durchzogen. Das heiße Wasser und der Druck röteten Ayas Haut. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Als er fertig war, trocknete er sich ab, warf die schmutzige Kleidung in den Wäschekorb und öffnete das Fenster zum Lüften. Er band sich das Handtuch um die Hüften und schlich sich durch den Flur zu seinem Zimmer. Sein Blutdruck war ein wenig im Keller. Und deswegen schwankte er.

„Aya, geht's dir gut?"

Yohji war mit ein paar Sätzen bei ihm. Doch Aya hatte sich schon an der Wand abgestützt.

„Ja, alles Ok!", er atmete tief durch. Yohji sah die krebsrote Haut, sagte aber nichts dazu und der Rotschopf verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

Derweil im anderen Badezimmer:

„Ich zieh dich aus, OK?"

Joana nickte nur. Sie saß in der Badewanne und rührte sich kaum. Omi legte die Decke ab und legte sie neben sich auf die Fliesen. Dann hob er ihre Arme an und zog ihr das T-Shirt über den Kopf, er öffnete ihren BH und legte ihn zur Seite. Mehr hatte sie nicht an.

Er nahm die Brause und hielt sie ganz flach um die Wärme einstellen zu können.

„So gut?", er hielt den schwachen Strahl über ihre Füße.

„Ja."

Omi ließ das Wasser über ihren Rücken laufen, über die Schultern und die Beine. Das Wasser färbte sich hellrot. Sie starrte es entsetzt an.

„Schließ deine Augen, Jo.", er strich ihr mit der Hand übers Gesicht und sie vertraute ihm und schloss sie. Dann fing Omi an zu erzählen. Viel belangloses Zeug, nichts Wichtiges, nichts Grausames. Er wollte nur, dass ihr Gedanken nicht wieder zurück zu den Misshandlungen schweiften. Es funktionierte. Er sagte ihr, wie sie sich gerade hinlegen musste, dass er sie waschen konnte und sie ließ es ihn machen. So kam er auch an intimere Stellen heran, auch wenn er sie nicht unmittelbar berührte. Das Wasser wurde wieder klar.

Er schäumte sie am Oberkörper, an den Armen und Beinen mit Duschgel ein. Ihren Unterkörper rieb sie selber ein. Dann machte Omi die Brause wieder an und wusch den Schaum weg.

„So, fertig. Kannst du dich auf die Kante setzten? Dann kann ich dich abtrocknen."

Er half ihr auf und sie hielt sich an ihm fest, während er ihre Arme trocken rubbelte. Auch den Rücken, die Füße und das Gesicht trocknete er ab. Den Rest wollte sie alleine machen.

„Sollen wir was mit deinen Verletzungen machen? Eine Salbe drauf tun?"

„Nein, müssen so heilen, ich will nur was anziehen."

Omi holte ihre Kleidung aus der Tasche und hielt ihr ganz viele Verschiedene Sachen hin.

„Was möchtest du anziehen? Dies?"

Sie stellten eine lustige Mischung zusammen, doch zum Schluss trug sie doch nur dicke Socken, ihre Schlafanzugshose und einen dicken, weiten Pulli.

„So, jetzt ins Bett?"

„Jap."

„Dann ruf ich nach Yohji, ja? Der bringt dich."

Sie nickte.

„Yohji?"

Aya kam gerade wieder aus seinem Zimmer, da wurde Yohji von Omi gerufen und beeilte sich die Chibis ins Bett zu bringen. Joana sagte keinen Mucks mehr, schlief aber fast in seinen Armen ein, auch der kleine Weiss schien ziemlich fertig zu sein.

„Willst du nicht mehr duschen?"

„Nein, ich geh morgen früh. ... Ich werd so oder so wieder schweißgebadet aufwachen.", der letzte Satz war mal weder kaum zu verstehen. Yohji drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich wünschte ihr würdet nie wieder davon träumen. ... Soll ich dir ne Schlaftablette geben?"

„Nein, ist nicht so 'ne gute Idee!", er quälte sich aus seiner Kleidung und schlüpfte mit Boxershorts und T-Shirt unter die Bettdecke. Er lag auf dem Futon. Joana hatte sein Bett bekommen.

Yohji löschte das Licht und ließ die Tür wieder einen Spalt weit offen. Im Flur blieb das Licht an. Yohji machte es instinktiv. Die beiden hatten ihn nicht darum gebeten.

Er strich Ken über den Kopf.

„Hey Kleiner. ... Ken?", dieser blinzelte mit den Augen.

„Aya?"

„Komm, geh ins Bett. Du musst ja nicht im Sessel schlafen."

Ken schlafwandelte fast zu seinem Zimmer und Aya grinste ihm hinterher.

Der Playboy kam die Treppe herunter und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. Dann ging er hinüber zur Terrassentür.

„Ich würd sagen, du gehst auch ins Bett. Ich werd noch eine rauchen und dann geh ich auch in die Kiste. Ich lass meine Tür wieder offen."

„Bist du bei ihnen, wenn sie dich brauchen?"

„Jap, ich wache auf, wenn jemand durchs Haus spaziert. Und die beiden können unmöglich leiser sein, als wenn Omi allein ist."

„Yohji, ich mein es ernst!"

„Aya? Reicht dir das etwa nicht? ... Mein Wort?"

„ ... Doch, 'türlich! ... Gomen, ich brauch wohl dringend 'ne Pause.", er blickte den Blonden erschöpft an und ging dann hinauf.

Die Nacht ging in den Tag über und die Stadt erwachte. Das Haus des Koneko nicht. Es rührte sich bis zum frühen Nachmittag überhaupt nichts. Und dann war es mal wieder Aya der als erstes durch die Räume schlich.

Der Tag verlief ziemlich ruhig, nacheinander standen alle auf, frühstückten lange, ließen sich für alles etwas mehr Zeit.

„Omi? Bist du heute Nacht von deinen Träumen aufgewacht?"

Der Chibi sah Yohji erschrocken an.

„Ähhh ... nein. Hab ich geschrieen?"

„Nee, nee, ich war nur zwischenzeitlich mal wach."

Joana war schon wieder ziemlich fit. Sie drückte sich zwar immer hinter Omi und tat keinen Schritt in diesen Gemäuern allein, doch sie wechselte einige Worte mit Aya und blieb lange auf den Beinen. Bis Omi sie am frühen Abend zwang sich hinzulegen. Es war dann die Couch, auf der sie döste während die anderen Fernsehen schauten und Aya ein Buch las.

Auch der nächste Tag verlief für die Chibis nicht entschieden anders. Sie durften wieder ausschlafen und so kuschelten sie sich nebeneinander in das große Bett und nickten beide noch mal weg.

Einer der anderen Weiss blieb immer im hinteren Teil des Hauses, während die anderen zwei die Arbeit im Koneko wieder aufnahmen.

Am Nachmittag kamen Omi und Joana dann auch hinunter, weil sie einen mächtigen Hunger verspürten. Sie machten sich etwas zu essen und schmissen danach den halben Haushalt. Na ja, allzu viel war es nicht, denn Aya hatte den Vortag wohl nicht viel zu tun gehabt. Doch als die anderen aus dem Geschäft kamen und Ken vom Fußballtraining eintrudelte, da stand das Essen schon auf dem Tisch. Sie hatten eine gute Stimmung am Tisch und Aya bedauerte es ein wenig. Denn in einer ruhigen Minute räusperte er sich.

„Ich denke wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen."

Augenblicklich wurde es ganz still.

„Zu erst mal was Schönes: Ich hab mit der neuen Schulleitung gesprochen und ihr seid noch die nächsten 4 Tage krank geschrieben. Dann muss ich von euch wissen, ob das alle waren. ... Ich meine ob nun alle, die euch das angetan haben tot sind."

„ ... "

„Ist noch ein Lehrer dabei? ... Dann würde ich euch dort nicht hinlassen."

Omi wurde nervös. Eigentlich wollte er kein Wort mehr darüber sprechen, alles schien gerade so schön ruhig. Joana war mit ihrem Stuhl ganz nah zu ihm gerückt und sie nahm seine Hand. Er zog sie darauf gleich auf seinen Schoß.

Aya sah das mit Freude. Er fand es einen guten Ansatz, wenn Jo sich sofort wieder auf die Nähe des jungen Mannes einließ, und Omi tat dieser Kontakt einfach nur gut. Das sah man.

„Hey, ich weiß es ist grad ein doofer Zeitpunkt, a..."

„Es sind alle!", Jos Stimme schien fest und gehalten. Sie wollte wohl alles loswerden.

„Schön. Und wie habt ihr euch du Zukunft vorgestellt?"

Joana wurde nervös, sie blickte panisch auf den Tisch. Auch Omi sah Aya verstört an. Dann schlang er seine Arme fest um seine Freundin.

„Ich ... ich werde gehen, wenn ... wenn ihr mich nicht wollt!"

„DU ...? Ich ... ich werde sie nicht alleine lassen. Ich bleib bei dir Spatz, Schhhhhh. Diesmal werd ich mich entscheiden. Ich kann das."

Aya sah verdattert von Yohji zu Ken, dann wieder zu Omi und Joana.

„Stopp, stopp, stopp, so war das doch gar nicht gemeint. Omi hör mir zu, du musst dich nicht entscheiden, keiner wird dich zwingen dich zwischen uns und ihr zu entscheiden. Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass Joana hier bleiben kann, auf jeden Fall von uns aus."  
Er sah Ken und Yohji an. Von beiden kam einstimmiges Nicken.

„Die Frage ist nur, ob wir sie einweihen, oder was wir zu tun gedenken. Ja, und dann noch, wie wir das mit dem rechtlichen Kram und so regeln, da du, Joana noch keine 18 bist und theoretisch ins Heim müsstest, aber das wird denk ich eine geringere Sorge."

Die beiden Chibis entspannten sich merklich. Omi gab seiner Freundin unzählige Küsse auf den Haarschopf.

„Und dann sagt mir was hiermit ist?", er tippte sich an den Schädel, „wie wollt ihr das verarbeiten? Ich glaub nicht das eure Psyche das so aushält."

Gnadenlos brachte Aya alle Tatsachen auf den Tisch.

Omi begann zu zittern.

„Ich geh zu keinem Psychiater!", er schüttelte ununterbrochen den Kopf, „nein ... nein!"

„Das muss eine Verarbeitung des Geschehenen ja nicht gleich bedeuten. Es gibt auch andere Maßnahmen. Eine Gruppentherapie, eine Kur, speziell für missbrauchte Jugendliche. Uns gibt es ja auch noch, aber ich würde trotzdem sagen, dass wir uns da schnell etwas überlegen sollten. Denn je länger ihr nicht darüber redet, desto verschlossener werdet ihr und ich denke darum geht es, dass ihr nicht alleine seid."

Omi sah ihn ein bisschen erschrocken an. Ihm war das alles bewusst, doch er wollte es nicht bedenken, am liebsten vor sich her schieben und nicht darüber nachdenken. Dann nickte er und gab seiner Jo noch einen Kuss.

„Wir schaffen das, oder?"

„Kein Oder!"

„Ok, dann hoff ich doch, das ihr mir sagen könnt, was das ist!"

Er holte aus seiner Tasche zwei Videokassetten und zeigte sie den beiden.

Omi riss die Augen auf und starrte seinen Leader entsetzt an.

„Was? Nein! Woher hast du die?"

Joana hatte noch nicht begriffen was gerade vor sich ging, sie schaute zwischen ihrem Freund und Aya hin und her. Bis sie dann auch endlich verstand. Sie wurde ganz ruhig.

„Bitte Aya, schau dir das nicht an!", Omis Stimme zitterte. Die Tränen tropften auf Jos Haarschopf.

Yohji und Ken sahen Aya und Omi fragend an. Aya wusste scheinbar was auf diesen Videokassetten aufgezeichnet war.

Der Anführer steckte die Bänder wieder weg und sagte nichts mehr dazu. Schweigend aßen sie auf, keiner wagte es ein Wort zu sagen.

Aya war der flehende Blick des Chibis nicht entgangen, er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen das Video anzuschauen. Er musste wissen was passiert war, auch wenn er wusste, dass es für Omi richtig heftig wäre. Aber Aya hatte nicht vor dem Jungen davon zu erzählen, auch wenn er gerade nicht hatte lügen können. Doch er hatte sich noch nicht entschieden. Am Ende einer verzweifelten Grübelei kam der Rothaarige zu dem Entschluss, dass es für Omi das Beste war, wenn jemand wusste was genau passiert war, so konnte man ihm am besten helfen.

2 Stunden später als die anderen schon wieder in ihren Betten waren schlich sich der Weiss Anführer in den Keller. Im Auftragsraum schaltete er den Fernseher und den Videorekorder an. Sonst blieb der Raum dunkel. Noch flimmerte das Bild nur, bis Aya die Start Taste auf der Fernbedienung gedrückt hatte.

Die Aufnahme war schon am laufen, erst war sie noch verschwommen und undeutlich, bis die Kamera scharf gestellt wurde. Sie schwenkte zu einer Person die auf dem Bett lag, es war Omi und er trug nur noch seine Shorts. Er hatte sich ganz klein gemacht und auf dem Bett zusammen gerollt. Dann wurde sein Gesicht heran gezoomt. Ein Ausdruck von Verzweiflung und Panik lagen in den tiefblauen Augen. Doch sie strahlten nicht wie sonst immer, sie waren getrübt und nach wenigen Momenten flossen die ersten Tränen über die blassen Wangen.

Dann fing es an. Es waren 2 Leute und Omi. Einer bediente meist die Kamera. Es waren verschiedene Zusammenschnitte, scheinbar von verschiedenen Tagen. Sie hatten die Pein die sie dem Jungen angetan hatten auch noch gefilmt.

Die Geräusche machten Aya wahnsinnig. Omi schrie, weinte, jammerte und wehrte sich. Er versuchte den Schmerzen zu entgehen. Später wurde seine Gegenwehr schwächer. Die Kraft sich aufzulehnen schwand dem 17jährigen von mal zu mal. Und immer wieder fingen sie mit Großaufnahmen die verzweifelten Blicke, die stummen Hilfeschreie auf. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit in Omis Augen wurde zum Gegenstand des Bandes. Dann nahmen sie ihn wieder und wieder, behandelten ihn wie ein kleines Stück Dreck.

Aya brach weinend auf dem Sessel zusammen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen zu sehen wie Omi litt, doch er konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Bildschirm abwenden. Mit jeder Szene verkrampfte er sich mehr, mit jedem Schrei traf der Schmerz auch sein Herz. Er weinte, weinte um das Leid seines Kollegen, seines Freundes. Haltlos flossen ihm die Tränen über die Wangen. Das ganze brachte ihn total aus der Fassung und er fing an zu schreien. Ein langer, Mark erschütternder Schrei gellte durchs Haus.

Yohji saß senkrecht im Bett, er war heute früh ins Bett gegangen, hatte bis jetzt aber noch nicht geschlafen. Er versuchte den Schrei zu orten. Wenige Augenblicke später war er auf dem Weg in den Keller. Er hatte keine Ahnung was passiert sein könnte, doch er vermutete, dass es Aya gewesen war.

Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als er den Rotschopf zusammengekrümmt auf dem Sessel sah.

Sein Blick wanderte zum Fernsehgerät. Blitzschnell hatte er die Situation erfasst und kniete vor Aya. Er zog ihn in seine Arme und er drückte den schmalen Körper an sich. Der Leader beruhigte sich nicht, er hörte das Stöhnen der Männer und die erstickten Schreie Omis. Auch nachdem Yohji nach der Fernbedienung gesucht hatte und den Film gestoppt hatte, hallten die Geräusche in seinen Ohren nach. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Der Blonde hatte es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht und den Rothaarigen mitgezogen, er legte ihn hin und breitete eine Decke über ihm aus. Dann strich er immer wieder über die roten Strähnen.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich der Weiss Anführer.

„Warum er? Er hat es nicht verdient, er hat es am wenigsten von allen verdient. Er hat schon so viel mitgemacht und die Kerle, sie nehmen sich einfach was sie wollen. Warum den kleinen Omi? Wir hätten ihn beschützen müssen, aber wir waren nicht da."

„Ich weiß es nicht, Aya! Ich weiß es nicht!"

„Er sah so verdammt schutzlos aus, so zierlich und verletzlich. Und Omi, er schämt sich dafür, er gibt sich die Schuld, er fühlt sich selbst beschmutzt. Yohji?"

„Nein, es stimmt, niemals hätte es passieren dürfen."

„Mhm"

„Aya, warum hast du das getan? Dir die Kassette angeschaut? Du wusstest doch was drauf ist."

„ ... weil, weil immer jemand wissen muss was sie mit dir gemacht haben!"

Der Rothaarige schlief irgendwann eng an Yohji gekuschelt ein. Dieser brachte diesen in sein Bett und deckte ihn zu. Dann ging er noch einmal in den Keller um das Videoband zu zerstören. Er nahm es aus dem Rekorder und las die Aufschrift:

Omi – My toy, my joy

End


End file.
